Lost in the forest
by Username69
Summary: GerIta and Chibi!Reader. You and your family are on vacation. First stop; a trip through the forest. It sounds fun when you see what it's like, but what adventures are in store for you when you get there. Papa!GermanyxMama!Italy and Chibi!Reader. One-shot for now. I may or may not write more. Rated T for Romano's potty mouth.


"Peek-a-boo!" You giggled uncontrollably as your mother made silly faces through his hands. He covered his face, ready to make another face any second. You bit your lip, preparing yourself not to laugh. You failed miserably as he made another silly face, "Peek-a-boo!" You always lost at this game; every time mama made a silly face, you burst out laughing. Every time you started laughing, he started laughing too, so it made you happy.

"Feliciano, please be quiet," Your daddy said. Feliciano pouted. Wanting to be like your mama when you grew up, you pouted to, exactly like he did. You both had your eyes closed, sticking your lips out and crossing your arms. When Feliciano saw you copying him, he couldn't help but smile. You were just so cute! You had your mother's [Feliciano's genetics] and your father's [Ludwig's genetics]. You even had an ahoge just like Feliciano! You made such a cute little [boy/girl].

Right now you were in the car, driving out somewhere for a vacation. Your mama, who was sitting right next to you in the backseat(because we all know he's not driving!), had said something about a forest and how you'd love it. You weren't so sure though; new things made you nervous.

Ludwig parked the car in a big parking lot. Your eyes sparkled at all the pretty cars. When Feliciano got out, you following behind, you pointed to a random [favorite color] car.

"Mommy! I want a car like that when I grow up!"

Feliciano giggled at you and held your hand, walking with Ludwig. You all walked to a small group of people. You smiled brightly when you recognized one of them.

"Uncle Lovi!" You yelled, making him turn to you. His usually sour expression softened a bit when he saw you.

"Ciao, [name]," He said. You hugged his leg, waiting for him to hug you back. When he didn't, you looked up at him, making a sad face. He noticed this, but he pretended not to. You could tell. You angrily puffed your cheeks and pinched behind his knee, making him squeak. He covered his mouth. Suddenly you and Feliciano began laughing out loud, making him blush.

"Shut the he-" Feliciano covered his mouth before he could say anymore.

"Don't cuss around [her/him], Lovi," Feliciano whispered so you couldn't hear. You pouted at not getting to know what sort of secret Feliciano might be telling your uncle. You stopped pouting and squealed when someone picked you up from behind, turning you upside down.

"Gilly Bear!" You shouted, seeing an upside down Gilbert.

"[name]! How is my favorite nichte**(niece)**/neffe**(nephew)**? Awesome, of course! Right?"

"I'm upside down!" You said, giggling.

"Oh are you?" He said, putting you down. "Better?"

You nodded. You looked behind him, noticing someone you've never seen before. You pointed to him, "Who's that?"

He walked over to you, smiling, "I'm Matthew, Gilbert's boyfriend." You nodded.

"Who are you?" A little bear next to him said. You walked away from it slowly. You had never seen a bear before. You were afraid; in some of the stories you had read bears ate people. The little bear noticed you, sniffing at you. You ran and hid behind Ludwig, knowing how strong he was. He would keep the bear from hurting you. You peeked from behind Ludwig's leg, seeing the bear had started following you. You screamed, running away from it. Everyone watched you be chased by the bear, chuckling a bit. When you crossed Matthew, he picked the bear up and began scolding it.

"No, we do not chase people. Understand?"

The bear stared at him for a few seconds. "Who are you?"

Matthew groaned. You stared at the bear for a few minutes. Suddenly the bear looked back at you. You backed away a little. Matthew, noticing this, smiled at you.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you," he said. You walked a little closer. The bear sniffed at you again, so you walked a little slower, becoming nervous. Matthew kneeled down so the bear was in your reach enough to pet him. You pet the bear's head, making it close it's eyes a little. It looked as if it were about to fall asleep. You smiled brightly at how cute it was.

"It's so adorable!" You squealed. "What's it's name?"

Matthew suddenly stopped smiling, "U-um...Kuma...Kuma...jiri?"

The bear shook it's head.

"Kumakichi?"

The bear shook it's head.

"Kuma...maru?"

The bear shook it's head again.

Eventually you got bored and walked away, just in time to see someone else with uncle Lovi. It was your other uncle, Antonio, who was hugging Lovino.

"Get the hell off me, tomato bastard!"

You tilted your head at what he said. You walked over to him, tugging his pant leg. He looked down at you.

"What do you want?" Lovi said.

You smiled cutely, "What does bastard mean?"

Lovino covered his mouth, Antonio stared at you with wide eyes. You stood there waiting for an answer. When you didn't get one, you pouted.

"Fine," you said, walking away, "I'll just go ask mama-" Lovino held you back and covered your mouth, making you glare at him. "Stay here!" He said. He grabbed Antonio's wrist and walked away, hiding in one of the cars. You followed them, listening outside the window.

"We can't-a let [her/him] say that word again! Feliciano's gonna kill me!" Lovino yelled.

"We'll come up with something," Antonio said, trying to calm him down.

Lovino started hyperventilating, "This is bad, this is bad, this is so bad..."

"Calm down, this is what we're gonna do."

They whispered to the point that you couldn't hear them anymore.

"And that is exactly what we're going to say," Antonio said.

"O-okay."

You ran away from the car and stood exactly where you were before, so they didn't know what you did. They came back to you, seeming nervous. You put your hands on your hips, giving them an "I'm waiting" face. Lovino gulped as you impatiently tapped your foot.

"W-w-well, y-you see," Lovino began stuttering, "Th-that is a, um, m-magical word..."

"A magical word?" You tilted your head.

"S-sì, magical. Erm..."

"It's a word you only get to use when your an adult," Antonio interrupted since Lovino obviously wouldn't be able to finish, "Because if you say it as a little kid, um...whoever taught it to you will die!"

"D-die?!" You said, shocked at your new, frightening power.

"Sí, die," Antonio said, "So if you say that word, you'll kill Lovi. You don't want poor, old Uncle Lovi to die, do you?"

You shook your head, swearing that you would never say that word again.

"Good [girl/boy],"Antonio said, patting your head. You smiled, feeling praised.

"[Name]~! [Name]~? Where are you?" You turned to your mother's voice. You ran over to him and hugged his leg. He giggled and picked you up. You wrapped your arms around his neck for balance. He began to walk back to Ludwig when you suddenly remembered something. Lovino said that if you said the word, that he would die, but earlier he said that Feliciano would kill him to. The thought scared you.

"Mama," You said, lightly pulling his hair.

"Sì?"

"Don't kill uncle Lovi with the magic word, okay?"

"Ve?"

~le time skip~

You were standing with Feliciano and Ludwig outside a big forest along with your family, their friends, a few other people, and a woman. She said stuff about walking through the forest, seeing neat and cool stuff(she really said interesting and exotic creatures and foliage, but you didn't know those words yet), and pretty stuff(beautiful scenery). You were growing bored very quickly, not even realizing you let go of Feliciano's hand. You felt as if you could just fall asleep.

As you began walking through the forest, a butterfly flew past your face. Being a child, this caught your attention and you began to chase it. After a while of running, you jumped, reaching out to grab it. However, the butterfly flew over a steep river, out of your reach. You pouted as you looked down, knowing that if you jumped that you would hurt yourself. After a while, though, you noticed how beautiful everything around you looked. The sun, which was peeking through the trees, was shining against the cascade flowing into the stream, making it sparkle. Your eyes grew big at the scenery. Wanting your mom and dad to see this, you turned around to tell them

But they weren't there. Your heart sank as you realized no one was around you. You were all alone in a big, scary forest with nothing but the sound of the water flowing from the cascade into the stream.

"Mama!? Daddy!?" You called out. No answer. You ran around, looking for your parents, your uncles, their boyfriends, anyone who was there. You couldn't find anyone. Giving up, you sat down and began to cry.

"Mamma...Vati...Ho paura**(I'm afraid)**...Ho paura!" You began speaking in Italian. Your mama had taught you to speak quite a bit of it. Impressively, at your age, you knew fluent Italian. You only knew a few words in German and you spoke English decently, but Italian was your first language. You sometimes spoke it unconsciously when you were frustrated, overjoyed, and in this case, scared.

"Mamma! Mi aiuti! Mi aiuti! Io non voglio essere solo! **(Mom! Help me! Help me! I do not want to be alone!) **Ho paura! Ho paura!" You yelled out, clutching your knees which were hiding your face. You felt as it you'd been sitting there for hours. Suddenly, you heard a twig snap. You looked around and saw a figure walking toward you. You screamed and got up to run.

"Wait [name]! It's-a me!"

You turned around, seeing your mom. He looked like he had been crying, he looked like he was about to start crying again. You ran towards him, he took you in, hugging you.

"Mamma! Ero così spaventata!**(I was so scared!)**"

"Shhh, Va tutto bene, va tutto bene...**(It's okay, it's okay)**" He said, trying to comfort you.

_~le time skip~_

As you two found the trail and began walking again, your mama began scolding you, "What were you-a thinking?! I was afraid I would never-a find you! Don't ever do that again!"

"I-I'm sorry," You said, about to burst into tears again. He sensed this, and leaned down to hug you again.

"It's alright," He said, "The important thing is that I've-a found you." You two then began to walk again.

_~le time skip~_

You two had made your way out of the forest and were currently looking for Ludwig. Ludwig seemed to find you first, walking over to Feliciano.

"What took you so long?!" He asked, "How long does it take for you two to use the bathroom?!"

You tilted your head, confused. Before you could even let out a "Huh?" Feliciano spoke first.

"Uh, well, we got a little-a lost and then she was-a feeling a little-a constipated so we were there for a while and then we got a little bit-a lost again and-hey look at the time! We better-a go!" Feliciano took of running with you. Ludwig face palmed, "Mein gott, what am I going to do with those two..." He then started walking with you two to the parking lot and got in the car.

_~le time skip~_

You sat in the car with your mama sitting next to you and your daddy driving. As you were driving home, you wondered what your daddy meant about 'going to the bathroom'.

_~le flashback~_

_As Feliciano walked with Ludwig through the forest, he didn't even bother to pay attention to the woman. He just enjoyed the beauty around him like his big brother Francis taught him to do. He admired the red birds which reminded him of pasta, the shining sun that reminded him of pasta, and the clouds that were shaped like pasta. All the while, he was eating some tomatoes that Lovino and Antonio had brought along. He looked down to ask you if you wanted one._

_But you weren't there. He panicked, freezing as everyone continued to walk along. Ludwig noticed this and turned around, "Feliciano, let's go. We're going to get left behind."_

_Feliciano jumped and began to think of something. As his mind rambled, his mouth did too._

_"What's-a that, [name]? You have-a to go-a potty too? Okay let's go bye Ludwig!" He began to run really fast, pretending he was holding you, surprisingly fooling Ludwig._

_"W-wait Feliciano," He yelled, but Feliciano didn't listen, "Don't get lost!"_

_~le present~_

You shrugged it off and went to sleep.

**The end.**

**Awwwwwww! So cuuuuuute!**

**I-I mean, what a cute story, right?**

**And poor you, you got lost in the forest. :I**

**Anyway, can anyone tell me if I got any Italian and/or German sentences or words wrong? Because Google Translate is a bitch. :I**

**Review please~**


End file.
